Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska
Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska is another upcoming live-action/animated film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is set after Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto since Pooh and his friends have been to Alaska before. It is unknown when the film will be shown on YouTube, although its trailer can be seen on YouTube as of June 27, 2010. Plot Winne the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash and his friends) meet Jake Barnes and his two kids, Sean and Jessie, who have moved to Alaska (where Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk have a reunion with Pooh and his friends who had earlier become heroes of the city of Nome) after his wife dies. He is a former airline pilot now delivering toilet paper across the mountains. During an emergency delivery in a storm his plane goes down somewhere in the mountains. Annoyed that the authorities aren't doing enough, Pooh, Ash, Balto, Jessie, Sean, and thier friends set out on an adventure to find their father with the help of a polar bear named Cubby (who is a cousin of Muk and Luk) which they have saved from a ferocious poacher (Heston), the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western Dr Raygar Steele, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Kronk, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Marlin and Dory,Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, , Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western Dr Raygar Steele, and Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film (taken from a VHS copy of the movie) with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, the Pokémon movies, the Balto movies. And More *This film was originally titled Winnie the Pooh Goes to Alaska, but yru17 remembered that this is another one of Pooh's visit to Alaska and his reunion with Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk (although it might be set after Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest, due to Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster joining Pooh and the gang in this film), so he changed the title to Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *This film marks the first time Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk meet Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster. *This film takes place after Ash Ketchum Meets Balto because it shows Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk already knowing Ash and the gang. It was originally going to be the first time Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk meet Ash and the gang, but yru17 decided to re-edit Ash Ketchum Meets Balto before this film (probably so there would be a Pokémon crossover with an animated film produced by Steven Spielberg). *Not only did yru17 portray Cubby as a cousin of Muk and Luk, but he also decided to portray Sean and Jessie as Christopher Robin's cousins. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when Alaska was released in theaters in 1996. *Peter Cullen (the current voice of Eeyore) narrated the Theatrical Trailer of Alaska. Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Travel Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Yru17